


Reading is Pleasure

by vampkiss



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampkiss/pseuds/vampkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki reads one of Usami's other BL books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading is Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2008 at my livejournal.
> 
> Pairing: Junjou Romantica - Usami/Misaki  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Junjou Romantica and all of it's characters belongs to Shungiku Nakamura.  
> Rating: NC-17 (plot? what plot?)  
> Summary: Misaki reads one of Usami's other BL books.
> 
> A/N: My second fic! And it's pr0n, like the other. *hides* Huge thank you to faye_naruse, who kindly beta'ed for me. (thank you!) And my anon beta..loves you! Any mistakes you find are all my own.

  
  
_Professor Kamijou was the devil!_  
  
Misaki dropped on the couch and covered his face with his hands. Between the professor's insane deadlines and his scarily accurate aim, Misaki had to wonder why he'd taken that class in the first place. Absently touching the knot on the side of his head, which still throbbed from the book the man had pelted at him, Misaki wondered just how was he going to complete the long essay on the missile-book before the weekend. He needed to get started on it right away!  
  
But first, there was dinner to be made. Although Usami was trying to meet his own deadlines, he still insisted on eating dinner together every night.  
  
Misaki pushed himself off the couch as he stood, his hands reaching up to rub at his eyes. Blindly moving in the direction of the kitchen, his foot caught on something that shouldn't of been there. With an undignified cry, his backside met the floor.  
  
Sitting up slightly so he could massage his now sore hip, he eyed the area to see what he had tripped over. A small brown box lay on its side, a few books spilling out. Curiosity getting the better of him, Misaki leaned over to investigate.  
  
Picking up the closest one, Misaki gave an involuntary shudder as he realized it was yet another one of Usami's BL novels. _Pervert Usagi!_ Taking a closer look, this book looked a bit different from the ones Usami wrote starring him. He glanced furtively around, and then opened up to a random page. He definitely didn't want Usami to see him checking out such a perverted thing, especially with all the fuss he made about them. Even if it was only to see if he was in this one too, he knew Usami would refuse believe him and never let him live it down.  
  
Green eyes scanned the pages quickly, searching for the characters names: Nakajou Hiroki and Kusama Nowaki. Misaki let out a small sigh of relief, thankful that at least this one wasn't about him.  
  
 _Hiroki_...Hiroki sounded a bit familiar. Misaki's forehead wrinkled as his mind went over the names again, trying to find a connection. Didn't Usami talk about a Hiroki sometimes? Misaki wasn't sure about the Nakajou part, but he was sure Usami had talked about a childhood friend named Hiroki. That poor man! Was no one safe from Usami's depraved imagination?  
  
Misaki quickly read a few more lines to satisfy himself it really wasn't about him, then resolutely closed the cover. There was nothing he could do about it- he couldn't even stop Usami from writing about him, let alone other innocent people. He tidied up the books and headed for the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Hours later, Misaki flopped on his bed. The assignment from hell wasn't even half-way finished, but he needed rest. His mouth opened to a huge yawn- _time for bed_. He shuffled over to his dresser to find a pair of pajama bottoms. Reaching in, his fingers brushed something hard. _Hard? That can't be right._ Misaki leaned over to peer into the drawer and moved some clothes aside. There rested one of Usami's infamous books. How on earth did this get in here?  
  
He moved his face a bit closer, not really wanting to touch it. Strange. It looked like the same one from the living room. The cover featured a tall black-haired man looming over a smaller-brown haired man, the taller ones arms possessively wrapped around the smaller one. And it was pink and flowery. With sparkles. _Ugh,what do people see in these? And more importantly, how did this get in here?_  
  
Ignoring the question of how the book ended up in his dresser since he was almost positive Usami had something to do with it, Misaki pushed the offending object towards the back of the drawer and buried it with clothes. He grabbed the nearest pair of bottoms and tried to stop thinking about it.  
  
  
  
Misaki tossed and turned. _Why couldn't he just fall asleep?_ His body facing the dresser, he stared at the drawer containing it. _What DO people see in those books?_ Maybe if the book wasn't about him, he could skim through it and finally get Usami to leave him alone about never reading any. And then somehow get Usami to stop writing books starring _him_ in them.  
  
Misaki got up and cautiously opened the drawer. He rummaged until he came upon the book and lifted it out, holding it far from his body as if it was something explosive. He thought about Usami's arrogant attitude-using people's bodies as he saw fit and unconsciously clenched his fists. Misaki gave a small wince as he noticed the wrinkles and crumpled pristine cover.  
  
Glaring down at the book, Misaki unsuccessfully tried to flatten the crinkled pages. Usami was locked up in his office, busy with work, most likely pulling another all-nighter. Maybe he should try to read _this_ one? Just to prove he could. He could always just skip the homo stuff, even though chances were good that it he would end up in the usual hysterical freakout. He could do this. Really. Misaki looked at the cover again, gathering his courage. Somehow this book was mocking him and his inability to read it. _It's just a book! How bad could it be?_  
  
Fortifying himself, he made up his mind and settled back down on his bed. After the initial explosive surge of outrage (for Usami's friend, of course), he had to admit the writing was actually good. That the plot was a little bit...addicting. Also, it was very, very...descriptive. Misaki was sure he had to be blushing, his face felt like a furnace. But he couldn't seem to bring himself to stop reading.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Misaki placed the book beside him and let out a shaky, drawn out breath. His whole body felt flushed and hot and his breath was coming out faster than it should have been. He looked down at his tented pajama bottoms and quickly looked away. Oh no, his mind railed at him, _Usagi-san is turning me into a pervert just like him!_ He felt embarrassed, ashamed, and very turned on. _Why didn't I just skip the homo parts?_ Curse his tendency to finish something once he started it! Somehow Misaki knew this was all Usami's doing. Usami probably thought he'd entice him somehow with this BL book that wasn't about him and Misaki would go out and search for him. To do those kinds of things. That definitely would never happen.  
  
Misaki tried taking a few deep breaths to relax his body. It didn't seem to be helping. Usami's words had painted a very graphic picture in his mind. Even though he was reading about two different characters, his mind kept picturing Usami and himself in those situations. What would he do if Usami tied him up like that and just did whatever he wanted, making Misaki do all those wicked things to him? Though didn't Usami do what he wanted to him anyways? Just without the tying up part? _Train of thought not helping_ , Misaki inwardly grumbled.  
  
As if of its own volition, Misaki's hand slowly folded over his pajama covered groin. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he squeezed himself. His eyes darted to the closed door. All was silent. Usami had his deadline so he wouldn't be leaving his office tonight. Misaki could take care of his little problem himself and Usami would never know he got turned on by reading one of his perverted sex books. Misaki slid under the bedcovers and removed the rest of his clothes. He closed his eyes and gently took himself in his hand.  
  
Misaki's mind wandered to an image of Usami's large, cold hand holding him, softy squeezing, whispering all the dirty things he was going to do to him in his ear. With one hand still languidly pleasuring himself, Misaki's other hand reached up to trace feather light touches across his chest. Stopping at his nipples, he rubbed and pinched each one, picturing Usami leaning over him, smirking and teasing him with his hands and his words.  
  
His bedcovers slid away as his hand moved faster and the fantasy took over. _Bound to the bed, made to do whatever Usami wished him to do. Usami straddling his chest, deep voice telling him to "Suck me, Misaki until there's nothing left" and pushing his cock in Misaki's mouth._ Misaki's hand stroked and squeezed relentlessly, trying to copy what Usami usually did to him, his other hand in his mouth, sucking on two of his fingers. He wished Usami was there so he could feel his mouth on him. A long, drawn out moan escaped in the form of a name, "Usagi-san.." Misaki's orgasm rushed through him, sending milky white cream splattering on his chest and stomach.  
  
Misaki kept his eyes closed as he lay on his bed. He was more embarrassed now than ever. He had gotten excited and masturbated to one of Usami's books. Imagining doing _that_ with Usami. _If Usagi-san ever found out..._  
  
Misaki leaned over to snatch some tissues from the end table, sneaking a guilty glance towards the door. Shock raced through him and his face flamed up as he saw Usami watching him. Usami stood there, knuckles white from his hands gripping the entryway, staring at Misaki with a predatory look on his face.  
  
Embarrassed and ashamed, Misaki yelped and reached for his blanket to cover himself. His face was on fire and he was sure his head might explode at any moment due to extreme mortification.  
  
"Usagi-san! W-What are you doing in here?" Misaki's voice stuttered. Had Usami been watching the whole time? Did he see him touching himself? Did he hear him moaning out his name? _Oh no_ , his inner voice despaired.  
  
Usami's blue eyes burned as they flickered down Misaki's body, taking in the disheveled appearance. Usami said nothing, stalking over to the foot of the bed and ripping the bedcovers completely off, throwing them in the general direction of the floor. He swooped down on Misaki, covering his body, pressing him into the sheets. Usami's mouth closed over his, effectively putting an end to any of his stuttering protests. One of Usami's hands wound itself around Misaki's wrists and pinned them down above his head. He maneuvered himself so one leg pushed itself between Misaki's, making sure to rub his hard thigh against Misaki's crotch. His free hand targeted Misaki's bare chest, roughly caressing skin, before moving to his stomach and scooping up some of the creamy leftovers in his fingers.  
  
Usami tore his mouth away and replaced it with his fingers. Misaki automatically sucked them in, tasting himself on the long digits. Usami's eyes closed, clearly struggling with control. Misaki made a small noise deep in his throat and unintentionally sucked harder, captivated by the look on Usami's face.  
  
Usami ripped his fingers out of Misaki's mouth, eyes wild. Full of saliva and glistening, he briefly held them in front of his face, blindly looking at them, before reaching down and inserting two in Misaki's entrance. He wasted no time, ruthlessly finding Misaki's sweet spot and exploiting his weakness. Misaki's body shuddered and let out a loud moan. Usami covered Misaki's lips again, tongue thrusting deep, in time with his fingers, forcing Misaki's to participate or be devoured. A few more quick pumps of his fingers, and Usami removed them before settling himself between Misaki's thighs.  
  
Still holding Misaki down with one hand, Usami quickly undid his pants and pushed them down just enough to free himself. He stared down at Misaki, stroking himself a few times before positioning his cock. Finally releasing Misaki's wrists, Usami gripped Misaki's hips as he pushed inside. Allowing him no time to adjust, he started thrusting in and out, angling his hips to make sure he hit Misaki's prostate with every vigorous plunge into his body.  
  
Usami leaned down and licked at Misaki's lips. Misaki moaned Usami's name against his mouth as he felt one of Usami's hands leave his hips to stroke him roughly. Misaki didn't even try to protest, couldn't even attempt to. Didn't even _want_ to. This is what he had wanted earlier, not a pale imitation like he had settled for.  
  
Misaki felt the hand release his cock as Usami let out a long drawn-out cry, his fingers tightening on Misaki's thin hips and he lost control, filling Misaki to the brim. Hearing the erotic cry and feeling Usami's hot essence filling him, Misaki convulsed, covering his stomach and chest once more.  
  
Usami collapsed on top of the smaller body and Misaki's hands moved to Usami's head. His fingers wrapped around the silky strands, harsh gasps filling the room as they lay holding each other.  
  
Usami finally rolled to the side, giving Misaki some much needed breathing room. Usami carefully wiped Misaki off with his own shirt as Misaki closed his eyes, now exhausted and ready for bed. The bed dipped beside him as Usami moved to a more comfortable position. Slowly being lulled by the other man's breathing, Misaki felt himself drifting off. He vaguely heard the whispery sound of pages being turned. His brain sluggishly tried to keep up with the sounds. _Pages being turned?_  
  
His eyes popped wide open in horror and he craned his head to see what the other man was doing. There was Usami, lounging on his bed and leafing through the BL novel Misaki had been reading earlier.  
  
"So, I guess this explains the performance I walked in on earlier. What was your favorite part? I particularly enjoyed the bondage at the beginning. Were you imagining us like that by any chance?" Usami had a sly smirk on his face, his tone blunt as usual. He trailed one long finger up Misaki's arm. "I'm so glad you enjoyed my little gift this much."  
  
Misaki's mouth gaped open and sputtered out inarticulate sounds. _He knew it was Usami's fault!_  
  
Before he could come up with a suitable retort, Usami--pointing out one of the more graphic illustrations--said idly, "By the way, did you know that Hiroki teaches literature at your university?"  
  
 **end**


End file.
